Test out Idea
by Orange-Fuzz-Ball
Summary: Enjoy my idea. Read inside to know more. Beware of grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**With the permission and credit to The Swordslinger. I present you another Naruto x Young Justice where Naruto is villain while our lovely tsundere Fem Sasuke play a hero. **

**Disclaimer: Own no shit in this story.**

**Also this is merely a testing/bunny fic, if you like it. Here is choice:**

**1. Want to take this idea and write it in your way, PM me.**

**2. Want me to write the story, review the story and encourage me to develop it. Contribute idea also welcome.**

**3. Wait until i have the mood, plan out the idea and write it fully.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kunoichi and Side Kicks**

She woke up groggily at the cold of surrounding, wondering if it had all been a dream or not. Much to her surprise, she was in a completely new place, mainly because she still remembered all of his hometown rooftop when she ran away from horny "fangirl".

"Damn, it is fucking hurt."

She groaned as she stood up. Her body was made to purely seduction and killer at the same time. She felt heavier and tighter at her chest as she hold those babies up and groaned again as she discovered they had increased size. Luckily she usually wrapped them up so just little bit adjustment on it, she would cover her goods away from those lovely pervert. And much to her fortunate, her pants was torn but not enough to show all her leg but to conclusion, she need a new pair of pant and of course not mention her trust weapon still by her side. Following by checking the rest of her body, she found she had a perfectly built Olympic athlete, a low weight boxer with packed muscle under skin and no fat. Breathed in and out, she jumped to the escaped stair case at the side of building and looked at herself at the glass. She found her black hair had grew out and the duck back hair style was now no more as it took her mother hair style. After done with all checking, she determined to find the nearest clothes shop and got herself a better clothes.

Jumped down to the alley, she stretched out her body and reached her chakra before tried to find her destination.

"What is matter, lady? Felling lost." A cocky voice echoed through the alley.

"Want to join us. We can give you a good time, babe." Another person approached her as he draw out the butterfly knife and played with it.

The girl looked up at the sky and signed. Then she turned to look at the living punch bag.

(One brutal beating with the result of somebody need to fix the gender)

The brunette stepped out of the alley with new clothes she ripped out of those low lives. She turned to the nearest window and found herself in a black pant, a baggy white shirt and a grey sweater with hood. Admitted that it looked big on her but well, you could not picky since you just arrived to new place anyway, plus, it hide her form and sword so it was good point. No need to show the future enemy that she was packed and very dangerous.

"Well, I need to find bookshop for a map then a place to eat." The brunette made to do list as her feet started to wander aimlessly.

"LOOK OUT."

The girl just in time to see a fire truck head to her in few meters, people were screaming and covered their eyes as they did not want to see the death of… Much to their shock and surprise, there was no sound of crash and stopped as the found the girl had twisted her body as she was jumping on the truck. With little bit of chakra, she was now officially on top of the truck without worry to fall off. That scared the shit out of new fireman who just started to drove the truck officially today as well as the rest who sat on front.

"Ok, new top list, pay attention at the surrounding, then get a meal later." The girl slapped her own forehead as she tried to get a comfortable sit on the truck and looking around the city. It was much more advance about technology but less about the developing of army compare to her town but they have those who posed a super power which she had learnt from hypothesize those punk at the alley.

Then the fire truck had stopped at the white building where another fire truck nearby trying to distinguish the fire. Pity for them, the girl quickly ran through the hand sigh as the water was under her control and turned to dragon as it crashed to the building and put out the fire.

"Hey are you with the League, young lady?" The officer asked while the girl raised brow at the question. "If you are, some of your hero friends are investigating the reason of fire inside the building."

The girl ran the scenario inside her head as she decided to help out as the memory told her that those heroes were willing to help out the new commoner like her. Nodding her head, the girl jumped at the wall and toward the broken window where the officer pointed out hero accessed the building by it. At the same time, the police officer and fireman decided to retreat as they did not wish to be in cross fight.

The moment, the girl stepped inside the building, she was greeted by an imp creature which eyeing her like strange creature. Before it could ran away, the girl threw a senbon of lighting and immobile the creature. Walking toward the creature, she was assaulted by information as she felt to her knee. Looked up, she found that bastard creature had ran away, annoyed, she decided head toward the direction of young hero as they seemed to stuck in some problems.

Ran down to the underground, took quite number of turn left and right as well as destroyed few wall in process, she now stood in front of door but before she typed in the code to access, the door was opened. Quickly jumped on the ceiling and hide her away, stepped out of the room was a middle age man who was screaming at his worker to work faster on cloning process. At the moment, he walked away from the door; she quickly crawls into the room as the door was shut. She found three heroes were captured into the pod which she deducted as cloning machine and well, there was her target, a lady who was observed with the computer.

"Release them or you will die." The scientist heard as she felt the cold steel on her neck. Quickly, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash were released and the scientist received a chop on her back and fall into her slumber.

"So cutie, thank for help us." Kid Flash dashed beside the girl with his charming smile.

"So who are you?" Robin asked as he eyed the girl who was about the same age as Aqualad.

"From what I recall, isn't it the tradition of introduce yourself first?" The girl spoke with bore tone.

"Well, I am Kid Flash, second fastest man alive. Remember that cutie." Kid Flash grinned

"Aqualad." The well tan boy spoke first time. "And thank you to give us a hand."

"Robin." The masked youngest boy introduce.

"Well, call me Kunoichi then." The girl shrugged her shoulder as she replied.

"So why are you here?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, got into a big fight, the result was that I am here. With nothing to do, no place to stay, a rumble stomach, but I got the information about this place that heroes like to help people in bad situation, so here I am, giving you guys a hand in hope get a temporary place to stay." Kunoichi explained her situation.

"I don't think we need help but well extra help is always welcome." Aqualad spoke while Robin and Kid Flash raised eyebrows but in this situation, there was no complain for extra help anyway.

"So any things I should take notice." She asked as three of them started to move out of the room.

"Well, there is someone who is related to Superman and being held controlled by the crazy doctor who walked out of the room just now." Aqualad explained situation while Robin was hacking the door code. "Plan is simple. Bust her out and escaped this place."

"Good, I like it simple." Kunoichi nodded her head as the moment the door opened, all four of them immediately dashed out of the room and toward the direction of prisoner.

Much to their surprise, there was no resistance or even strange creatures blocked their path. Arrived the room, Robin typed in the code as the door opened. There was a girl about the age of Aqualad and Kunoichi, she had a long blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful skin and a lovely, shapely figure emphasized by the skin tight white suit with Superman's symbol over her low to medium C-cups for her seemingly seventeen years old body, was being tortured.

Loud screams could be hear as her mouth twisted in an agonizing symphony of horror. The group noted the source, a metallic collar, a choker to be exact, with a green rock radiating energy while sparks of some electric energy flew around. Then, the choker moved the rock back in and sealed it. She gasped and fell to her knees, thick chains big enough to carry a cruise's anchor held her down with handcuffs just as resistant while above her head in a small chandelier where solar energy emanated were three G-Gnomes

"No one deserved it." Kunoichi muttered as she draw out her sword and less than a second, all the chain on the girl felt to the ground while those G-Gnomes had ran away.

Immediately, Kunoichi carried the girl while the group dashed out and ran to the exit. While on the way they ran, they barely encountered any G-Gnomes or even if there was, those G-Gnomes did not put any fight as if a merely flick of finger, the group found G-Gnomes down on the floor. Not only that, the girl they found, had introduced as cousin of famous Superman and her name was Kara but well, since her relationship with Superman, the group had called her Super Girl. After rest on Kunoichi back for a while, Kara had ran along with the group toward the first floor of building.

However, much to their disappointed, they found the exit was blocked by none other than Desmond, the head scientist of Cadmus.

"It is enough of games, brat." Desmond screamed. "Let's try out the Project Blockbuster." Just as he spoke, Desmond took a blue test tube and drank it one down.

Less than a second, the group found a monstrous blue beast in front of them and without a warning, the monster charged at them. Super Girl and Aqualad immediately fight head on while the rest decided the hit and dodge strategy. The fight was prolong for 10 minutes until the group found that Desmond was one hell of hard skin bastard even under the laser stare from Super Girl. However if you could not defeat the enemy, that did not mean you could not hit them down to ground, quickly Robin analysed the building and the team decided to lure Desmond to area where the rooftop would fall on his head.

Of course, the plan worked out success as the League had approached from the sky toward the team. Superman shocked as he had discovered he still have family member there, while Aquaman, Flash and Batman give their protégé a look. Specially, the Kunoichi was under the watch of Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman. After Robin and Aqualad as well as Kid Flash had reasoned with a mentor, they had decided to inform about the new person who was looking for help from the League.

"Greeting, miss..." Batman decided to break the eye.

"Call me Kunoichi." The young girl replied with a shrugged. "So had your protégé inform you about my current situation?"

"Indeed, there are few people here, who currently do not mind if you stay with them for a while." Batman eyed the girl as he had deducted that this girl was not from League of Shadow, nonetheless he wished he could keep this strange one beside him to crack all her secret but still, she came to them with good intentions, perhaps, the new group could open her to reveal the secret.

"Can I..?" Before the girl could continue, an explosion took place and Desmond walked out with his complete heal and showed even more dangerous aura.

"Down." The Kunoichi shouted as suddenly surrounding her body, a black flame surrounding and a giant skeleton arm grew out of her body. It turned into a giant fists and squad down Desmond to the ground faster than anybody could react. This time, Desmond being hit violently to the ground and being sure of lay there completely useless before the girl turned and looked at Batman.

"So I was saying about my stay right?" She asked with a small smirk as Batman nodded. "Well, let me stay with the blond one who dresses up as stripper if you don't mind?"

The girls smirk as she took notice that her supervisor had gained a tick mark on the forehead. Batman merely shakes his head as determine to fully understand this girl in the future.

**Somewhere on unknown Island**

"You are very annoying, old man." There, a boy about the age of Aqualad, sat on the pile of unconscious soldiers as he was playing with a knife which he take during his fight, as he spoke with

"Welcome to League of Shadow, my boy." A man who had stepped out from high position, was none other than Ra's Al Ghul.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where can I stay?" The boy asked annoyed.

"Talia, if you don't mind." Al Ghul turned to his daughter who was sulking at the corner of the place as she was rejected by Batman again.

"Follow me." Talia harshly ordered the brat.

As they were walking on the long hall, Talia had slowly got off her desperate mood as teen merely walked beside her; this started to make her curious as usually she supposed being bombarded by question from new comer.

"It is good that you had out of pity, Lady." The boy started the conversation exactly the same time Talia wanted to start.

"Shut up brat." Talia harshly replied as she turned and plan to leave.

Just then, Talia was hit by the wall as the boy body pressed again her as his legs locked her move while her arms being restrained by his.

"Listen well and listen good, Lady. I am not anyone who you should push around. Do you think you just out of your mood by yourself?" The young man whispered dangerous to her ear. "Please, it is one of my ability. And guess what? It also can do this to an Ice Queen like you, Lady."

While he was saying, his finger started to trailed down from Talia's chin down to her cleavage then down to her stomach as his sentence done. Then he stepped back and looked at Talia who was aroused by his power, her eyes diluted, her breath short and quick, the sweat were rolling down her bodies and of course, not mention about the low moan she was trying to contain inside her throat. Before he could speak further, he was ram into the wall opposite and assaulted with a long passionate kiss.

"My love, what is your name?" Talia spoke sultry as the kiss had finished.

"Naruto. Remember that name well, because it will be the name you will scream in pleasure for the rest of your life." The boy who had identified as Naruto grinned devilish before continued his kiss with Talia as he carried her toward the direction of their room.

* * *

**Thank you. And remember your choice is very important.****  
**


	2. The Dishonored Jinchuriki

**Another idea i want to share with you. Enjoy it**

* * *

**The Dishonored Jinchuriki**

**Boom**

**Thud**

The sound of fallen body had resulted the loser in the fight who lied on the cold rain area while the winner most likely on his leg. We could distinguished there were two teenagers who wears Konoha headband, the one down had blond hair while the another owned dark hair.

"Sasuke, don't!" The blond teen said in weak voice as he looked up ground. His body was on the edge and his mind is barely making out the visual as it turned more blur.

"Good bye, Naruto." The opposite teen whispered out as he took out his last kunai and slashed his headband then threw to his friend face, before limping to the forest as Naruto gave him last look before fall into slumber.

Less than a minute, a couple of blank mark Anbu had arrived at the scene. Quickly they had accessed the situation.

"Mouse, we should start now, my summon had telepathy me that in 10 minutes, Kakashi and his summoned will come."

The Mouse Anbu nodded as he unleashed out a body which resembled Sasuke greatly. However the only raise up and down of chest showed that the body is alive, then he take out a new headband and tied on the body. Mouse cracked his knuckled and started to beat down the body randomly then he stopped and took long breath before his hand has a blue ball. If Jiraiya was here, he would scream and attacked Mouse for knowing one of Yondaime Hokage jutsu. Then Mouse rams the chakra ball on the chest and easily kills the clone. Before leaving the dead body, Mouse's partner used some jutsu and transferred some of clone blood on Naruto's hand and his clothes.

"Let's go, Mouse. We are staying over our welcome."

Gave another minute and two, Kakashi and his faithful dog arrived the scene.

"Seem like we are late Kakashi." Pakku spoke in sad voice.

Kakashi bowed his head in shame as he created another clone. One to pick up body of Sasuke while the original turned Naruto's body up and checked for the pulse and found his jacket had turned and burned at the left shoulder which indicated Kakashi's original jutsu had been used on his body. Found his student still alive but barely, Kakashi quickly pick up the teen and dashed toward his village.

**Time Skip**

Naruto waked up and found himself on cold floor of prison as his body was wrapped with medicine and badge with a blanket to cover his body. Slowly crawl himself out of blanket, Naruto slowly stretched his body and found there was seal paper at his arm wrist. However before he could fully access his situation, his arms were restrained by seal as two Anbu went into his cell and dragged him to interrogation room.

At the room, Naruto had spoken his truth but those Anbu had showed him otherwise. The chakra, the jutsu, the damage on body, the mission detail, all of it had pointed out Naruto had failed the mission and not only that he almost went rouge during the mission. And those who were interrogating him, did not accept Naruto's theory, thus the usually tortured process had took place. Then Naruto was threw back into the cell after they found it was hard to crack him in short time.

**About 1 month**

Naruto was barely conscious, his mind started to falling to tortured, the chakra was barely enough for him to heal and being tortured again. Sometime, he almost wanted to accept the truth but the scene of Sasuke walk away alive, had forced he to keep on his honor, his truth.

"Brat, you had sentenced to hang next 48 hours. Do you have any last request?" The right side Anbu had spoken as the tortured had been stopped for 10 minutes for Naruto to regain his mind.

"Huh?" Naruto barely made out of his sentence.

"I know it is shock for you brat. But Hokage had given the decision this morning with Daimyo's Security Chief. I personal recommend you choose the big meal for last day." The Anbu explained to him as he released the teen from his chair and signal his partner to bring the boy back to cell.

After being roughly drag back to cell, Naruto sat himself on the cold stone bed and kept thinking about his time over a month. First he found himself wake up in a prison cell, follow by his accusation about falling the mission, his demand for a mind walker had been ceased as the only Yakama Clan Head is on the mission and no other than him dare to walk into his mind with fear of his tenant, then they had no choice but follow the normal process to crack his mind about the truth. During that time, not even his suppose sensei, his master, his granny or any of his friends had paid him a visit as well as found a way to prove he is innocent. Then until today, he was given the information that he will be hanging in next 48 hours.

Tired and disappointed in his current situation, Naruto moaned as he lay down and fall into slumber with nothing more than a broken soul.

A cold chill had breezed into a cell and waked Naruto up. He found himself in the same cell with the exception of the door is opened. Puzzled by this, Naruto decided whatever trick they are going to pull, he only have 48 hours more to live. He had nothing to lose but play this damn game and get over it. Walk out of the cell and toward the exit, he found his prison torn apart and floating at different angle, the suddenly a man had appeared and floating in front of him. Naruto could not make out his facial feature but before he could do anything, the man had spoken.

"Lose, betrayed and soon dead. Choose boy, run to the end, you are free to regain what had lost. Back to the cell and your life will be forfeited after 48 hours." The man disappeared in a black mist, leave Naruto to choose

Naruto immediately dashed forward, he quickly jumped from place to another. After few dash and jumped, he found himself at the Hokage room where Tsunade and Jiraiya argued about something big as Tsunade's knuckled hit the table while Jiraiya vent pop on his forehead. Nothing more than a scene, Naruto ignored it and quickly moved forward. Perhaps if he stayed and investigated the scene, he may found some truth but a choice had been made. Following few part where it resemble of Old Town area, Naruto found group of civilian council had in talking with someone in dark room. Then Naruto stopped on his track as the opposite area was too far for him to even jump.

Try to looking around to find something useful, Naruto suddenly saw a white crystal. He grabbed it and being assaulted by different image immediately. A man who wears strange military clothes with a strange mask using a power by locates white diamond to some area and teleport there. Strangely he did not require any seal marking or any object to mark his travel but seem like he only travels where his white diamond available. Suddenly, Naruto was kicked out of the vision, breaths rapidly; he turned as raised his hand toward the destination and images the same thing to the man in vision.

Then Naruto found himself on the opposite area in a blink. He was shocked to find that he just teleported. Fucking teleport and it was much more awesome than the flying thunder god of Yondaime who had to use kunai. Grinned with new found power, Naruto quickly used it to blink toward the end, on his way he had tried variety of blink and different to the man in vision, he can blink to the wall and stuck on it.

After few blink and run, Naruto had reached the end. It was a normal shine except with weird marking on it. Before he could look around, sudden his hand was grabbed tightly and there was the same weird mark burned on his hand. Strangely after being burned on his hand, Naruto felt lighter, felt more free than anytime. Then suddenly something swim in the stomach and without any time to think, Naruto vomit rapidly.

Much to his vomit, there is a black ball inside his mess. Curious, Naruto want to pick it up but the strange man stop him.

"That is dangerous virus. You had choose the road, and be freed. Now go and reclaim what is lost. I will watch you." The man spoke as he pushed Naruto to some strange rift.

Then Naruto found himself at a forest and behind him is the same shine which he had seen with the man. Not only, beside him is a grey color fox with a note attached on it. Pick the note, it said :" The same one stuck with you since birth. Use it wisely."

Naruto looked down and found the fox cast him a glance before close the eye and jumped on his shoulder. Naruto was in dilemma about drop the fox in forest and get on his game or take it along the ride. However time was running out, and he was not really sure he had escaped the prison or not, he decided to blink himself on top of the tree. He found that the Wall of Konoha only away from him about 100 meter. Acknowledge about this, Naruto dropped down and ran with all his strength toward Wave. A good place to hide and to rest would give him proper refreshment for brain to think a way to regain his honor.

* * *

**Sorry for those who looking for Ironman x Naruto which i had promised to write. I will finish few more bunny ideas to post then I will revise that as soon as possible.**


End file.
